Lemons from What Might have happened
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Alright all you naughty perverts here's the lemons you want! Rated M of course
1. Bloom's conception

**What Might have Happened Lemon scenes**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I can't help the fact that I'm a growing girl who is horny as hell with an active imagination…so here's the lemon scenes I wrote! Femslash AU OOC and threesomes at least!)**

Faragonda bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning aloud in pleasure. Right now she was in one of the mandatory meetings with the council but that certainly wasn't why she had to moan. You see her submissive mate had noticed how tense and angry she always was after a meeting with the council and therefore took it upon her young and shameless self to make sure Faragonda stayed relaxed and somewhat calm throughout the whole meeting.

Faragonda bit her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed when she released her cum directly into her little mate's mouth for the third time in the last hour. Damnitt that little minx was making her harder and harder every time she gave the immortal headmistress a hand or blow job, and Faragonda couldn't do a damn thing about it at the moment until the damn council members left since they didn't know about the brown haired teenager under the desk that was currently sucking her off.

Faragonda nearly wept with relief when the council members began to leave, her standing and keeping her waist hidden under the desk as she leaned over it to shake their hands. Her eyes widened slightly and she very nearly gasped aloud when she felt her cock enter a warm and tight area that was very familiar to her by now. She really did moan in pleasure after the council members left and the door shut firmly behind them.

"You damn minx." Faragonda growled as she sat back down and looked under the desk at her submissive mate who whimpered as the cock was pulled out of her. The brown haired teenager was on her hands and knees in doggy position and had impaled herself upon Faragondas rock hard ten inch long three inches wide dick.

"Get up and ride me. I'm going to get you back for all you're teasing." Faragonda growled causing Griselda to grin slightly as she scrambled to follow orders. She carefully positioned herself over Faragonda's rod before slamming herself down onto it, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Griselda quickly began to ride her lovers cock at a fast pace, making her breasts bounce in Faragondas face until she grabbed the left one roughly with her hand while she took the other in her mouth. Griselda moaned in pleasure again as her lover began to suckle her breast like a newborn trying to feed. They continued on like this for about twenty minutes, Griseldas breath slowly turning into pants and gasps as she continued to impale herself on her lovers cock before Faragonda finally took over.

Griselda was now lying face up on her lovers office desk, her lover on top of her thrusting into her roughly while Griselda held onto her lovers neck and thrusted back against her. Finally after about ten more minutes of this Griselda's body tensed as she cried out her release in her lovers mouth after the white haired woman drew her into a rough and dominating kiss. Faragonda growled out her own release as she slammed home inside of her younger lover one last time, painting the brown haired womans insides an off white color as her seed filled the girl and a bit of it dripped out of her.

"My my looks like you two are having fun." A voice said as the door opened, causing the two to freeze just as Faragonda was about to start thrusting into her lover again. The two quickly sighed in relief at the sight of Griseldas other dominate mate, DuFour, standing in the door way and closing and locking the door behind her.

"Mmm If I knew that you were filling and covering our little mate with your seed I would have come sooner…speaking of cumming." DuFour said smirking as she walked over to Griselda, who was still splayed out across the desk, and quickly magicked away her cloths. Griselda grinned as she obediently opened her mouth to let DuFour thrust her fully erect twelve inch long one and a half inch wide cock into her throat. Griselda happily moaned, bobbed her head, and thrusted her hips as her lovers fucked her mouth and pussy…hard.

Griselda screamed out her release around DuFour's cock about thirty minutes later, causing DuFour to moan happily at the vibrations in her cock this caused as she thrusted her rock hard erection all the way down Griseldas throat one last time before pulling out and cumming all over the brown haired womans face. The sight of this caused Faragonda to growl as she pulled out of Griselda's already cum soaked pussy to squirt her load onto the teens body and face. Griselda panted slightly as she licked up the cum, causing her mates to growl as they got harder at the sight of this.

Next thing Griselda knew she was on the ground on her hands and knees with DuFour thrusting into her cum filled pussy while Faragonda was holding Griseldas head and making the brown haired woman deep throat her. Griselda moaned and screamed and panted as her mates roughly fucked her for the next hour or so, one taking her pussy or ass while the other took her mouth or breasts before they switched.

"Damn you're filled to the brim huh?" DuFour asked, her voice a husky whisper in Griseldas ear as the brown haired woman had another load of seed shot straight into her womb from her mate. The two had shot so much cum into her pussy that her stomach was stretching to fit it all, unable to release most of it since as soon as it started to drip out of her they used their cocks to plug her pussy up and shoot more in.

"Y-Yeah." Griselda weakly agreed, panting for air as Faragonda shot another load over her now cum covered breasts.

"Damn your body is addicting." Faragonda said in a throaty growl as her eyes roamed over her little submissive, taking in all the sticky white cum that was covering her lithe body.

"Why don't we try something new now?" DuFour asked her voice still husky as she removed her cock from her little lovers drenched and slightly stretched out pussy, only to roughly shove it up the girls ass instead. Griselda screamed out in surprise and only slight pain at the action while Faragonda took this time to grin and thrust her cock back into Griseldas pussy, keeping the cum from leaking out again.

"Oh-Oh god." Griselda moaned as the two began to synchronize their thrusts so that they pulled out of and pounded into her at the exact same time, doubling her pleasure. They had never double doored her before. The only thing she could do at the moment was enjoy it as she panted for air, her tongue lolling out of her mouth slightly like a dogs.

"That's it. Take our seed you shameless little slut." Faragonda growled lowly into her mates ear as she roughly slammed in and out of her little mate.

"You want it don't you? Our seed?" DuFour asked in a husky purr as she pistoled in and out of her mate's surprisingly still tight ass.

"Y-Yes. I want it all in me!" Griselda panted out clutching to Faragonda for life as the sensations went to a whole new level.

"Good…it'll prepare you for the next part of your job as submissive in the future." Faragonda purred, causing Griselda to pant harder.

"Hmm yes. This is good practice for when we get to fill your womb with our seed and our children." DuFour said humming slightly, causing Griselda to moan happily at the vibrations this sent through her high-strung body.

"I'm glad DuFour slipped you the potion this morning or else you'd already be pregnant." Faragonda said sighing in relief as she finally went soft after squirting her load in her convulsing mate one last time, DuFour mimicking her position only with the backdoor.

"I thought you slipped her the potion." DuFour said looking at Faragonda in confusion as the two carried their exhausted and filled up submissive to the couch so she could rest.

"W-What potion? Neither of you gave me one this morning." Griselda panted out as the two finally let some of the seed drip out of her pussy, causing the swelling to go down just a little bit.

"…" The two dominates stared at one another shocked for a minute before staring down at their little mate who was yawning slightly as she waited for an answer. The only answer the two could think to give her right now was.

"…You'll see in a month."

And thus Bloom was conceived.


	2. Bloom's training

**What Might have Happened Lemon scenes**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Mama? What's going on?" Bloom asked confused as her mother led her into a comfortable room with a large bed in it.

"Sweetheart…you've started to get curious about what sex with your mates will be like haven't you?" Griselda asked gently, knowing what was going to happen while her daughter blushed and nodded shyly. The red haired eighteen year old had gotten a lot shyer since she regained her memories and started dating her two dominates and Griffin again.

"You see…there's something I didn't get a chance to explain to you yet. Whenever a child starts getting curious about what sex with their mates will be like…two different things can happen." Griselda said leading Bloom to sit down on the bed as she spoke, sitting next to her child and glancing at the spare door curiously.

"If the child's a dominate then…they start getting an urge to learn how to dominate a submissive…the 'fathers' of the child will usually take the child to a succubus to learn how to be a dominate and please their submissive. But if the child's a submissive then…the 'fathers' get an urge." Griselda began glancing at the spare door while Bloom looked curious.

"What kind of urge mama?" Bloom asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Well…the submissive child has to learn how to be submissive and please their dominate the best…and there aren't any dominate succubus's so…" Griselda trailed off slightly while Bloom's eyes widened.

"Papa and Daddy are going to rape me?" Bloom asked sounding worried and shocked while Griselda sighed and rubbed circles in her daughters back to help sooth her. The two hated it whenever she would use a more affectionate nickname for one of them than the other so they compromised. DuFour was 'Daddy' and Faragonda was 'Papa'.

"Only if you don't submit willingly to them. Th-They don't have a choice sweetheart. It's an inborn thing. The only reason they aren't in here already dominating you is because I talked them into dominating me a little while ago to help keep them sated for a few minutes yet. Will it hurt? Yes it will, especially since you're still a virgin and they-they're going to be rough and forceful." Griselda said swallowing slightly, neither of her mates wanted to hurt their beloved daughter but they couldn't fight their instincts and urges. Not for long at least.

"Every submissive goes through this sweetheart. It's to help them learn how to submit to their mates fully…and Iris and Rosa won't be able to stop themselves from taking you over and over night after night until either your mates work up the courage to ask you if you're ready to be dominated…or if you go and ask them to dominate you yourself." Griselda explained while Bloom swallowed thickly, her parents…weren't going to be able to stop themselves…they were going to fuck her no matter what.

"If it makes you feel better I'll be right here the whole time, every time that I can be, so that if they start getting too rough I can distract them and help you work through the pain." Griselda said smiling at Bloom who gave her a weak smile back.

"I-I'd feel better if you were here." Bloom said after a moment, causing Griselda to smile slightly wider as she hugged Bloom and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"We'd better go ahead and get naked then. They'll likely be here soon and if they see you already here then they won't be able to stop themselves from forcing their full lengths into you, cloths or no cloths." Griselda said sighing as she pulled away from her daughter and uttered a spell to remove her cloths, Bloom nodding slightly and removing her own cloths with the same muttered spell.

"…Just so you know…If you want to start with the skinniest cock then Iris would be best, she's only one and a half inches thick Rosa's three full inches around. Although…Iris has a slightly longer cock than Rosa. Rosa is ten inches…and Iris is twelve inches long." Griselda informed her daughter who's eyes widened at the length and width that her two 'fathers' would be shoving inside of her.

"So either way it'll hurt won't it?" Bloom asked with a gulp while Griselda sighed and nodded, her hand glowing with magic as she placed it over Bloom's bare stomach for a moment causing it to glow as well.

"There. A contraception spell will keep you from getting pregnant no matter how much they shoot in you." Griselda said as footsteps were heard coming towards the spare door, causing Bloom to look at her mother curiously.

"Aren't you gonna place one on yourself?" Bloom asked curious and causing Griselda to smile slightly.

"No. It wouldn't be unexpected if I were to get pregnant during this. Besides…I rather like the idea of a few more kids of my own running around causing havoc…I rather like the idea of getting a chance to raise them too." Griselda said with a shake of her head as she placed one hand on her stomach while Bloom 'oh'ed in understanding.

"We like those ideas too luv, and we loved watching your stomach slowly swell with child while you were pregnant with Bloom so that's a bonus." DuFour said through the door as the doorknob turned and the door was gently swung open by the two dominates. The two stopped and took one look at the submissive mother/daughter pair on the bed before the door swung shut behind them.

Bloom screamed out in pain when the second after the door shut firmly both of her 'fathers' were across the room with their cloths vanished and burying their cocks in her and Griselda. DuFour and Faragonda pinned the two submissives beneath them with their hands as they slammed their cocks into the mother/daughter duo's pussys roughly. Blood ran down Blooms thighs as DuFour groaned slightly at how tight Bloom was while Faragonda was already pounding in and out of a happily moaning Griselda.

"Be gentle Iris. It's her first time remember?" Griselda reminded the silver haired woman with a moan as Faragonda continued to pound her.

"No promises." DuFour growled out as she stared down at her daughter who looked back up at her in pain with a few tears leaking out her eyes.

"God you're just as tight as your mother was when I and Rosa took her for the first time." DuFour moaned slightly as she began to pull out only to slam back into her daughter, who shrieked slightly at the pain of all twelve inches inside of her and impaling her womb.

"Submit and don't try to fight sweetheart. It'll feel good in a moment or two." Griselda said leaning over slightly as she kissed her daughters tears of pain away gently before looking Bloom straight in the eyes.

"Do you want me to distract you from the pain till it starts to feel good?" Griselda asked gently while Bloom nodded with a slight whimper as DuFour pulled out only to slam back in again. Griselda nodded understandingly and drew her beloved daughter into a long and gentle kiss, distracting the red head from the pain of having her hymnal broken so harshly and then given no time to adjust. Hopefully the kiss will distract Bloom enough for her body to relax slightly as it adjusted to the length. Griselda kept the kiss going for two full minutes before they had to break it due to lack of oxygen and Bloom gave out a small moan of pleasure as her 'daddy' stopped pulling all the way out and only pulled halfway out before thrusting back in.

"Ah! Right there Rosa!" Griselda said blushing slightly and moaning in pleasure when Faragonda nailed her G-spot. Faragonda grinned wolfishly as she began to pull out slightly only to repeatedly slam into Griseldas G-spot, causing Griselda to moan, pant, and scream in pleasure.

"W-Will it feel that good for me soon?" Bloom asked looking at her mother as the brown haired woman was roughly pounded by the immortal headmistress.

"Eventually." DuFour growled slightly, getting harder at the sound of her submissives screams of pleasure.

"Ah!" Bloom gasped when DuFour accidentally nailed her G-spot, causing DuFour to hone in on it and grin.

"Oh you like it huh?" DuFour asked pulling out and harshly hitting Blooms G-spot a couple of times, causing Bloom to moan and pant slightly.

"Y-Yes daddy." Bloom panted out while Griselda smiled at the sound of her daughter enjoying the rough fucking while Faragonda glanced over and grinned before she kept pounded Griselda harder. Bloom was torn between shock, disbelief, horror, and shame at the fact that she was truly enjoying what was technically considered rape by one of her fathers.

"Just like your mother then. A dirty, shameless little slut who enjoys cum being shot in her." DuFour growled pounding Bloom repeatedly while the teen bucked her hips slightly against her will.

"We wouldn't have a daughter for you to fuck if I didn't enjoy sex and your seed being shot in me. Oooh god Rosa that feels great!" Griselda shot back before panting when Faragonda sucked on her nipple as she pounded into the smaller woman who was more than happy to thrust back against her.

"It feels good now…doesn't it Bloom?" Griselda asked panting slightly as she looked at her daughter who was moaning and screaming in pleasure now.

"Y-Ye-AH!" Bloom screamed slightly as she clamped down on her 'daddy' and experienced her first orgasm.

"Oh dragon." DuFour moaned at the tightness and how Bloom's pussy seemed to be trying to milk her of her seed.

"Y-You're first- ah just like that Rosa!- first orgasm baby." Griselda said smiling through her pants and moans as she kissed Bloom's forehead.

"Thi-This was your first time so it's- Fuck Rosa right there!- it's ex-expected you would orgasm qui-Yes!- quickly. You'll- oh dragon yes!- be able to last lon-Just like that!- longer soon." Griselda managed to pant out between her screams for more. Bloom didn't get a chance to respond before DuFour pulled out and thrusted back into her again, more vigorously this time. Bloom gave a small shriek of surprise and pleasure as the silver haired woman pounded her in the G-spot again. Bloom squirmed and bucked slightly as her 'daddy' continued to pound her over and over. It wasn't long before Bloom orgasmed again, although this time she managed to last a little bit longer than the first time, her mother finally orgasming as well while the two dominates groaned and slammed into the tiny submissives one last time as they released their seed.

"Time for you to learn how to take two cocks at once." Faragonda growled at her daughter who was panting for air as DuFour pulled out of her. The two dominates shared a grin before DuFour picked Bloom up, turned her around, and slammed her full length straight up Blooms ass, causing her to shriek in pain, while Faragonda slammed her length into Bloom's drenched pussy at the same time. Griselda could only watch as her two wives fucked their daughter, not able to stop themselves from being rough and hurting her as they pounded her over and over for two hours in different positions and filling her with seed before the red head passed out from exhaustion.

"Damn. And I'm still hard." Faragonda growled as she and DuFour gently laid their out cold daughter down on the bed and pulled out of her.

"Well after seeing all of that…I'm rather horny and always ready to be dominat-AH!" Griselda didn't get a chance to finish as her two mates honed in on her and slammed into her…Griselda vaguely realized she was likely going to be pregnant from this later.

The two were fucking her the exact same way they did when Bloom was conceived!


	3. Bloom Griffin and her mates

**What Might have Happened Lemon scenes**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you sure you're ready to let them dominate you Bloom?" Griffin asked the younger submissive who nodded slightly, she had been in 'training' for a year now and she was tired of her 'fathers' practically raping her every night. She'd willingly give herself to her two dominates in order to stop the rapes.

"Then why don't I make sure you're properly…ready for them…and their cocks?" Griffin asked with a seductive smirk as she quickly pinned the younger girl to the bed, grateful that Griselda had volunteered to baby sit the babies tonight so that Griffin could have some 'fun'. In an instant Griffin had used a spell to strip Bloom of her cloths as she kissed the younger girl fiercely and passionately, happy to be able to dominate someone for once. Bloom merely gave a mental sigh at being dominated by someone besides her mates _again_ before she began to kiss back, causing Griffin to grin into the kiss.

"Well well. What's this I see? One of our lovely submissives is making out with the other one." Zarathustra said in amusement as she and her sister entered the room and saw the two making out on the bed, Bloom slowly but surely beginning to lose herself to her submissive side.

"I think we need to get in on the fun sister don't you?" Ediltrude asked smirking as she closed and locked the door behind her, a silencing ward instantly going up while the two Submissives broke apart for air and looked up at their dominates.

"Indeed sister we do…are you ready to be dominated Bloom?" Zarathustra asked gently as her and her sisters eyes darkened in lust while their dominating sides began to take over completely.

"Yes. Take me…I'm yours, both of yours." Bloom said bowing her head in submissiveness and causing the twins to grin at each other while Griffin smiled and drew Bloom into another kiss. Bloom was surprised that when the two sisters made their way over to her and Griffin they didn't break them apart…instead Ediltrude slipped into the pile under Bloom, positioning her cock at Blooms vaginal entrance while Zarathustra stood behind Griffin with her cock already teasing the green skinned womans entrance.

"I promise to be gentle…for a little while at least." Ediltrude whispered into Blooms ear as she slowly began to enter the red heads still tight pussy, soon encountering her regrown hymnal. Apparently the Dragon Fire gave her healing powers which meant she always regrew her hymnal…much to her two 'fathers' pleasure during her 'training'.

"Don't be…dominate me." Bloom whispered back after she and Griffin broke apart so that Griffin could moan in pleasure at having her own regrown hymnal roughly broken, causing blood to run down her legs and hit either the blankets or Bloom.

"….As you wish my little sub." Ediltrude said after a moment, causing Bloom to cry out in pleasure and only slight pain when the taller of the two sisters roughly shoved her cock past the red heads hymnal and all the way into her womb. Due to her 'training' she had built up quite the pain tolerance…but it still hurt a bit.

"Oh dragon. You're as tight as Griff." Ediltrude moaned out as she began to thrust her hips slightly in order to go further into Bloom until she was up to her balls in the younger girls vagina. Griffin orgasmed once before she quickly drew Bloom into a kiss as she ran her hands over the younger girls body, still enjoying the rough pounding she was getting from Zarathustra though while Ediltrude was trying to be as gentle as she could as she dominated the red head. Bloom arched her back and moaned into Griffin's mouth when Ediltrude accidentally hit her G-Spot.

"God you feel so good Bloom." Ediltrude said as she continued to thrust in and out of Bloom at as gentle of a pace as she could. It did feel good to Ediltrude to have her cock buried inside of Bloom, the girls body seemed to be made in order to take the whole cock in her. Bloom arched her back and moaned again when Ediltrude hit her G-Spot one more time, causing Ediltrudes already strained control to snap.

"You're _MINE!_" Ediltrude snarled as she broke Bloom and Griffin apart in order to roughly flip them around and turn Bloom over so that the taller woman was gazing into her submissives eyes as she lifted the girls legs to her shoulders and roughly began to pound the girls womb over and over and over again.

"Lose yourself, _submit_." Ediltrude growled as she leaned down to talk in Bloom's ear while Griffin screamed as she orgasmed for the second time. Something inside Bloom snapped at hearing the growled word from her dominate…and suddenly she was much much more vocal about her pleasure.

"Dragon yes! Right there Edil!" Bloom nearly screamed when Ediltrude pounded her G-Spot again, causing the taller woman to grin wickedly as she planted her hands on either side of the red heads head in order to balance herself as she pistoned in and out of the bucking and screaming girl at a…rough and fast pace.

"Right there! Harder!" Bloom yelled with a moan as Ediltrude went just a little bit faster. Zarathustra growled at the sound of her submissive mates screams and moans of pleasure and encouragement as she rammed Griffin roughly. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from taking her mate soon if Ediltrude kept making the girl scream like that. She'd just have to make sure that the red head wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow so that they can have her in their bed for that much longer.

"God Yes Edil! Don't stop!" Bloom said clinging to the older woman for dear life as she felt her orgasm approaching, Ediltrude close to her own orgasm as well.

"I-I'm about to c-"

"Inside! Cum in me Edil!" Bloom said before the woman could even finish her sentence.

"Ah…AHHH!" Bloom screamed as she clamped down on her taller lovers cock, milking the woman of her seed which was shot full on into Bloom's womb. Bloom panted for a minute with Ediltrude still inside of her squirting and painting her insides white as Zarathustra slammed into Griffin one last time and released her own seed.

Before Bloom could comprehend what was happening Zarathustra had pulled Ediltrude out of her, pulled Bloom onto her hands and knees and slammed into the red head. Ediltrude grinned as she moved to in front of Bloom, who was panting at the harsh doggy style fucking she was getting, and pulled the girls hair to make her keep her mouth open. Without so much as a 'pardon me' Ediltrude slammed her full length down Blooms throat and made the submissive give her a deep throat blow job.

"God she feels great sister." Zarathustra said moaning at how good Bloom felt wrapped around her cock while Ediltrude grinned.

"Yes and her mouth is just as good. It feels like heaven." Ediltrude said with a small moan of her own as she continued to roughly throat fuck the teen. Griffin grinned as she snuck over and crawled under Bloom so that she could suck on one of the red heads breasts while fondling the other.

"You're next Griff." Ediltrude growled at her succubus mate who merely grinned and grinded her cunt on Zarathustras legs.

"Can't wait." She said smirking before latching back onto Blooms mounds with renewed vigor. This continued for about twenty minutes before Ediltrude shot her load down Blooms throat, causing her to cough for a minute before she swallowed it all. Ediltrude then promptly repeated the blow job only with Griffin being the one getting throat fucked while Zarathustra and Bloom were dangerously close to their edges.

"W-Where do yo-?"

"Cum in me! Always cum in me!" Bloom said thrusting back onto Zarathustras cock before she clamped down as she orgasmed for the second time in the last hour, Zarathustra moaning as she slammed into Blooms womb one last time before shooting her seed into it to mix with her sisters. Before Zarathustra could pull out Bloom threw all of her weight backwards, forcing the other woman out of her as Bloom moved her face to Griffins dripping cunt and began to eat her out, causing the two dominates to growl.

"Take my cock again!" Zarathustra growled as she slammed her cock back into Blooms cum filled pussy and began to pound the girl again while she continued to eat out Griffin who was also giving Ediltrude a blow job.

What they would realize for a while yet…was that not only had Bloom forgotten to put the contraception spell on herself…but she was also incredibly fertile.


	4. Blooms rape

**What Might have Happened Lemon scenes**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Stop! Don't you dare touch me!" Bloom screamed thrashing around violently when she felt a touch to her shoulder. She didn't know where she was or who they were…but she knew what they were planning to do. It was hard not to. She was blindfolded, had magic suppressing cuffs on, and was completely naked.

"Don't even think about it! I'm mated already!" Bloom nearly screamed at them, tears beginning to work their way into the corners of her eyes as she felt the hands holding her shoulders go lower and lower. She was about to say something else when she felt a long, thick, and warm something shoved into her mouth and down her throat. She instantly knew what it was and began crying slightly, it was a cock…they were raping her. All four of them.

There was a panting in her ear as someone grabbed her hands and made them stroke a small but fat cock while two more cocks entered her, one in her ass and one in her pussy. Now Bloom was all out sobbing as she was gang raped by her unknown assailants, wondering how anyone would be able to love her after this. Ediltrude, Zarathustra, Griffin, and the children would hate her for letting herself get raped, she just knew it! And her parents, they'd probably hate her even though she didn't have a choice in it.

"God so good." A husky voice, disguised by a voice changing spell, moaned from behind her. Bloom nearly choked when the cock in her mouth unexpectedly cummed, she refused to swallow any of her mystery assailants seed! She let out a strangled sob though when she felt the cocks in her ass, hands, and pussy cum as well. Covering her inside and out with seed.

"ARGH!" Bloom screamed when she felt the cock that had been in her mouth join the cock in her pussy, both of them stretching her to the brim as the cock that had been in her hands chose that moment to violate her ass, the one that had been in her ass now violating her mouth.

Bloom sobbed and cried and thrashed around trying to get free for an hour as the four assailants took turns gang bang raping her every hole, although only two of the four cocks ever squirted inside her pussy although they did it frequently. God she knew she was pregnant from this, she was too fertile to not be. Hell she had a ninety percent chance of getting pregnant from just one person shooting a single load of cum in her pussy without protection, let alone more than one person shooting multiple loads with no protection!

How was she going to be able to face her parents or her mates now? Now when she was pregnant with a mysterious rapers child, if not children?

"Mmm. I can't wait to watch as your stomach begins swelling again." One of the four remarked in Blooms ear as she, and it was definitely a she thanks to the breasts pressed against her chest, shot another load into Blooms already filled to the brim pussy.

"I'm exhausted." One of the other three remarked, a second one agreeing with her while the two remaining ones merely hummed slightly.

"Really? We're still raring to go and wanting to impale her some more. You two can take a break I guess." The one that just pulled out of Blooms pussy and thrusted into her mouth said as she forcefully mouth raped Bloom while the other one anal raped her again. Bloom noticed idly that the second one seemed to have an obsession with her ass.

"Nah I think you two have had enough too. It's about time we untied her and removed the blind fold don't you think?" One of the ones that was exhausted asked causing the two to sigh and pull out of her.

"I think you should have explained things to her beforehand. It looks like we broke her." The other exhausted one said as Bloom curled into the fetal position and sobbed into her knees.

"Nah she's stronger than that. She'll understand." The one who had been in her ass said as she began to untie Blooms blindfold.

"I want to shoot one more load into her before we stop for the night." The one who had been in her mouth said sighing before Bloom was yanked up and in the doggy position. She sobbed harder as her ass and pussy were violently pounded by the two non-exhausted members.

"She still feels sooooo good." The one in her ass panted while the one in her pussy hummed in agreement.

"You two are insatiable." One of the exhausted ones said with exasperation.

"Oh like you two can talk! How long were you pounding your submissive the day she got pregnant?" The one in her pussy asked as she groped Blooms breasts harshly, Bloom was sure she had plenty of bruises all over her body from where one of them or another would grab her harshly.

"Which time?" The other exhausted one asked right back.

"Both!" The ass-raping one shot back as she violently thrusted in and out of the red head who was horrified to realize that on some subconscious level…she was enjoying this.

"Well the second time must've been about five hours. The first time maybe a little more a little less. We weren't exactly keeping track." The first exhausted one said thoughtfully after a minute.

"We were busy making sure no one walked into my office and caught us." The second exhausted one said as the two non-exhausted ones thrusted a bit harder before they moaned and, in scary unison, released their seed inside of Bloom one last time.

"That's better. Now let's remove the blindfold." The one that was still buried within her pussy said sighing in content as she now held a sobbing Bloom close. Bloom felt the blindfold slip away from her head and glanced up through teary eyes only to stare shocked and in disbelief.

…Her rapers were her two 'fathers' and her dominate mates.

"W-Why?" Bloom stuttered out staring at Ediltrude, who was the one holding her with her cock in the girls filled pussy, shocked and slightly disbelieving.

"Well you mentioned wanting to start trying kinky things and what's kinkier than a gang-bang 'rape' scenario?" Zarathustra, the one buried in her ass, asked with a grin while Bloom felt her cuffs fall away. Her anger and shock were obvious on her face.

"And you didn't think to tell me first?!" She asked angry as she looked between the four.

"I suggested we should since I remembered Griselda reaction the first time we did this with her but they insisted that it wouldn't be realistic if we did." DuFour piped up with a small smile at her daughter who was covered in her seed.

"You aren't mad are you love?" Ediltrude asked holding Bloom tightly, a glare and the red head pulling out of her arms was her answer.

"You aren't going to be too mad are you?" Zarathustra asked slightly nervously as she looked at the angry red head.

Her answer was Bloom refusing to speak or touch them, let alone let them touch her, for three whole months.


End file.
